A Drastic Change
by Providencelover
Summary: When Syd starts having horrible headaches she goes to the doctor to find out whats wrong, what she finds will change her life forever. Chapter nine is posted now and will be the last chapter in this story. please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

A Drastic Change   
  
Summery: When Syd starts having violent headaches she goes get it checked out, what she finds will change her life forever.   
  
A Drastic change:   
  
  
Sydney Hansen sighed as she got out of bed, her head throbbing. She'd been having violent headaches for the past week and had been meaning to get them checked out, but with things the way they were at the clinic and dealing with her father there just wasn't time. Then the door opened and Joanie walked in, along with Hannah.   
"Morning Syd," Hannah said happily. She gave Syd a hug.   
"Morning sweetie," Syd said. "Joanie I'll be ready in a minute and then I'll take Dad to therapy."   
"I'll do it, I'm not opening the Barkery till eleven anyway," Joanie said. "I figured you needed to get to work."   
"Thanks," Syd said as she thrust open her drawers to get out some clothes. "Things have been so crazy lately, I'm probably overdoing, which is why I'm getting all the headaches."   
"You're still having them?" Joanie asked sitting down on Syd's bed. "Hasn't it been like a week?"   
"Yes but I'm going to the doctor after work," Syd said. "I guess even a doctor needs to see a doctor once in a while. Now I have to get ready, I'll be in the house in a sec."   
Joanie stood up. "Ok, come on Hannah let's go help Grandpa with breakfast. Syd Dad is really into basketball, I found him out in the driveway at like twelve last night."   
Syd nodded. "Well that's good Joanie, it gets his mind off things."   
"I guess," Joanie said. She walked out the door with Hannah.   
Syd sighed and dressed quickly. She walked into the house thirty minutes later to find Hannah at the bar eating breakfast and Jim sitting beside her.   
"Morning Syd," Jim said.   
"Morning Dad. Are you ready to go?" Syd asked She put her stuff on the table and went over to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
"Yes," Jim said. "Joanie said she was going to take me. I can't be late, I have to play basketball with Phil."   
'Don't worry Dad we won't be late," Joanie assured her father. "Now eat up, both of you so we can hit the road."   
Syd smiled and sat down at the table. She put a hand to her head, wishing the pain would go away.   
"Are you all right Syd?" Jim asked turning around.   
Syd looked up. "I'm fine Dad, just a little headache."   
"Why don't you take something?" Joanie suggested.   
"Thanks for the tip but I am a doctor Joanie," Syd snapped.   
"Ok Jeez you don't have to bite my head off," Joanie said defensively.   
"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed," Syd said. She stood up and put her coffee mug in the sink. Grabbing her stuff she headed for the door. "Bye everyone, have a good day. Joanie I'll pick Dad up from and who's taking Allie to school?"   
"OK," Joanie said. "Oh I will."   
"Bye Aunt Syd," Hannah said.   
"Bye sweetie," Syd said. She waved and went out the door, slamming it behind her.   
  
When Syd got to the clinic she found Izzy at the front desk.   
"Morning," Izzy said. "You didn't have to drop off Allie at school?"   
"Joanie was going to do it," Syd said. "I think Allie was still getting ready when I left, she never came down for breakfast." Syd headed for the office, Izzy followed her.   
"How are the headaches?" Izzy asked as Syd opened her locker to put her stuff away.   
"OK," Syd said. Actually that was a lie, Syd was still having horrible headaches. "Actually their not that great, I have one right now."   
"Do you think its stress?" Izzy asked.   
"Probably," Syd said as she put on her lab coat. "I'm going to go over to County and see if they can do a CT for me."   
"Do you think its that serious?" Izzy asked as the two walked out into the hallway.   
"I just want to be safe," Syd assured her friend. "Now who's up first?"   
"Amanda Ash wood," Izzy said hading Syd the chart.   
Syd took the chart from her and sighed. "Well here goes another day."   
  
"Allie let's go!" Joanie called up the stairs. "We're going to be late and I have to get Hannah and Dad in the car too."   
Allie rushed down the stairs and grabbed her backpack. "Jeez Joanie, take a chill pill."   
"Sorry," Joanie apologized. "But Dad doesn't want to be late for therapy."   
Allie followed Joanie, Hannah and Jim out the door. "Did Syd leave for work already?" Allie asked as she got into the car beside Hannah.   
"Yes," Joanie said helping Hannah with her seatbelt. "She's still having the headaches."   
"Come on Joanie let's go," Jim complained getting into the front seat.   
"Coming Dad," Joanie said. She slammed the door and got in the drivers seat. "Ok gang let's go." Joanie switched the car into drive and backed out of the driveway.   
  
St. Claire's:   
  
It was almost two o'clock and the headaches were getting worse. Syd grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the office. She was going to County to do rounds and possibly get a head CT to see why she'd been having so many severe headaches over the past week.   
"Izzy I'm leaving," Syd said. "I'm going home right after I go to the hospital."   
"I think you need it," Izzy said. "We're slowing down now, mind if I close around five or so?"   
"Not at all, go ahead," Syd said. She waved and walked out the door. As she was driving to the hospital Syd thought about the reasons she seemed to be getting the headaches.   
"Well dear like I said before you don't need to overdo it," Lynda said appearing beside her daughter.   
"Mother I'm fine," Syd snapped. "I just need some extra rest."   
"Then what's the CT for?" Lynda asked. "You wouldn't be taking it if you didn't think there was something really wrong."   
Syd sighed. "I just want to be safe mother, that's all. Now would you please leave so I can concentrate on driving and not have a wreck."   
"Have it your way dear but things are about to get very complicated and you will need all the support you can get." Lynda disappeared before Syd had time to say anything.   
  
When Syd reached the hospital she walked into the ER and saw Dr. Josie standing at the admit desk.   
"Dr. Hansen," Dr. Josie said. "Right on time."   
"Any patients?" Syd asked.   
"We're pretty quiet right now," Dr. Josie said. "I heard you haven't been feeling to well lately."   
"I haven't and I was hoping someone could do a head CT for me. I've been having these horrible almost blinding headaches for the past week and I want to make sure I'm not dealing with anything more serious."   
"I think we can arrange that, I think Dr. Con is upstairs."   
"Thanks," Syd said. "I would like to complete my rounds first."   
"Suit yourself," Dr. Josie said and walked off.   
Syd sighed and went to start her rounds. She wanted to find out why she was getting the headaches and she hoped it wasn't serious   
  
At the Friends Rehabilitation Center:   
  
Joanie walked into the gym where her father was playing basketball with Phil.   
"Hi Joanie," Phil said wheeling over to her. "Your father is doing great!"   
"Glad to hear it," Joanie said. "Is he ready to go?"   
"Almost," Phil said.   
"Well I'll just sit over here, out of the way," Joanie said. Joanie sat down on the bench and watched Phil and her dad. Phil was so cute and so sweet but Joanie assumed he was married or had a girlfriend. Joanie sighed, maybe one day she'd get her love life straightened out.   
  
Hospital:   
  
"How long have you been experiencing the headaches?" Dr. Con asked Syd.   
"About a week," Syd said. "And I don't think my illness is coming back either."   
"Any vomiting, vision change?"   
Syd shook her head. "No, just the headaches and they come on really intense, almost blinding."   
"Well like you suggested I'd like to order a head CT and make sure we're not dealing with nothing more serious then just a bad cold. I'll get you set up for the CT and you can sign out and your results should be in by tomorrow."   
Syd stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you."   
"Now why don't you go into one of the rooms and change into a gown."   
Syd nodded and went into a room to change after grabbing a gown from the shelf. She took a deep breath, she'd sent many patients to one of these things but she'd never been through one herself and it scared her. Then the door opened and a nurse came in.   
"Ready?" the nurse asked.   
Syd sighed. "Let's just get this over with."   
"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," the nurse said. "Now lay down."   
Syd laid down. "I'm a doctor, I've sent many patients through this thing but I've never actually done one myself."   
"There's a first time for everything."   
Syd nodded. She knew that was right.   
  
Around six Syd came home to find Allie and Joanie in the kitchen. Allie was at the kitchen table, books spread out in front of her.   
"Hey Syd," Allie said. "Is your headache better?"   
"No, not really," Syd admitted sitting down at the table beside her. "How's the homework coming?"   
"Slow but I'm almost done," Allie said. She looked at Syd. "You don't look like you feel too good."   
"I had a CT scan today and I'm going to get the results tomorrow," Syd said standing up.   
Then Hannah came into the room. "Aunt Syd will you read to me?"   
"Why don't you get grandpa to read to you?" Syd asked her.   
"He says he's busy," Hannah said. "Please, pretty please."   
"OK," Syd said. She followed Hannah into the living room and sat down on the couch. Pain shot through her head like a knife and she tried desperately to ignore it. "Ok, Hannah let's start." Syd opened the book and started at it, the words seemed to blur together and Syd put a hand to her head.   
"Aunt Syd?" Hannah asked.   
Syd couldn't move, the pain was so intense she couldn't lift her head and she felt sick to her stomach.   
Hannah began to get scared and ran into the kitchen to get Joanie. "Mommy, Mommy Aunt Syd is sick."   
Joanie and Allie ran into the room and Joanie leaned down. "Syd are you OK?"   
"Not really," Syd mumbled. "It hurts so bad."   
"I'll get you something, just lay back," Joanie said. She turned to Allie. "Allie go get me a Tylenol and some water."   
Allie nodded and ran into the kitchen to get the Tylenol and water.   
Joanie sat down beside her sister, wishing there was something she could do.   
  
A few hours later the pain subsided. Syd wrapped up in a blanket and went into the house. She found Joanie on the couch reading to Hannah.   
"Hey," Syd said. She sat down beside Hannah.   
"How do you feel?" Joanie asked.   
"Better," Syd said. "The Tylenol helped."   
"Good," Joanie said. "Well Allie is downstairs on the Internet."   
Syd nodded.   
"Are you better Aunt Syd?" Hannah asked.   
'Yes, I'm all better," Syd said. "I'm sorry I scared you, its just I was in a lot of pain."   
"Its ok," Hannah said. She reached over and hugged Syd.   
"Thank you sweetie," Syd said smiling. She stood up. "Joanie I'm going to go back to bed, where's dad?"   
"With Robbie, they should be home in a little while, they left about an hour ago," Joanie replied tossing the bunny book beside her.   
"Where'd they go?" Syd asked.   
"Robbie and Pete were taking him back the apartment to have a guys night."   
"What about Tina?" Syd asked. She knew her sister in law didn't much like hanging out with the guys.   
"She went out with some friends," Joanie said.   
Syd nodded and headed for the guesthouse.   
  
Syd awoke to find herself being wheeled down a hallway and bright lights surrounding her   
"What's going on?" Syd screamed sitting up.   
"You're having an operation dear," Lynda said appearing beside her daughter.   
"What?" Syd asked. "I just have a headache."   
"That headache may be something more," Lynda said.   
"Like what?" Syd asked.   
"You'll see now just relax dear, you have the best doctor in all of Providence," Lynda said. She had some scrubs and a hat.   
"Who?"   
"Me," Lynda said. She grabbed a scalpel. "Don't worry dear, you're safe with me."   
"Nooooooooo," Syd scramed.   
  
"Noooo," Syd screamed sitting up in bed, panic on her face. She looked at the clock and sighed, it was nine o'clock and Syd needed to get moving. Syd rolled out of bed and dressed in something comfortable. She'd had Joanie call Izzy the night before and tell her that she wouldn't be in the next morning. After dressing Syd went into the house to find Allie still in her PJ's eating a pop tart.   
"Hey Syd," Allie said. "Man I'm glad it's the weekend and only one more week of classes then finals.   
Syd nodded and sat down beside her. "Well I have to go pick up my test results today."   
"For what?" Allie asked as she bit into the pop tart.   
"For my CT scan," Syd replied grabbing a piece of Allie's pop tart. "I had them do one just to make sure I don't have a brain tumor or anything."   
"I'm sure its nothing," Allie said. "Well I'm gonna eat and watch TV and hang around the computer all day, no schoolwork for me."   
"Good plan," Syd said. She got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Where's Joanie, Hannah and Dad."   
"On the porch," Allie said. She hopped down from the bar and threw her stuff away. "Come on."   
Syd followed Allie out to the porch where Jim, Joanie and Hannah were.   
"Hey Syd," Joanie said cheerfully. "Have you eaten?"   
"No," Syd answered. She sat down beside Joanie. Hannah was playing catch with Fearless. "I get my results today."   
"What time are you going over to the hospital?" Joanie asked.   
"Around noon or so," Syd said. "I know we're opening the clinic on Saturday but I just couldn't handle it."   
"You need a day off Syd," Joanie said. "That's probably why you're getting all the headaches. Do you have one now?"   
"Yes," Syd said. "Its not as bad as last night though but I still don't feel comfortable driving."   
"I can drive you, I'm not doing anything today," Joanie said.   
"Thanks," Syd said. She smiled.   
"Sure," Joanie said. She looked over at Hannah and Fearless. "Dad do you want to go play with Fearless and Hannah?"   
"Not right now," Jim said. He stood up. "I need to go work on my jump shot for Phil on Monday." Jim headed for the gate and went to the front yard.   
"he's really taking this seriously," Syd said turning back to Joanie.   
"Yeah, I know," Joanie said.   
"Hey Syd after we go by the hospital can we go to the mall?" Allie asked.   
"I don't think Syd is gonna feel like doing much," Joanie said. "But I can take you."   
"AWESOME!1" Allie said. "Can I call Ashley and see if she wants to come?"   
"Sure," Joanie said. "We'll look for Christmas stuff."   
Allie smiled and ran into the house to call her best friend Ashley Walker.   
"There's a change of attitude, a few minutes ago she wanted to stay around here and do nothing," Syd said.   
"What can you say, she's a teenager and their moods change about every five seconds," Joanie said. "You used to do that all the time."   
"Did not," Syd said poking her sister playfully in the ribs. Then a sharp pain ripped through her head and she put her head down, shutting her eyes.   
"You OK?" Joanie asked a little panicked.   
"It just comes so quickly," Syd said. She stood up. "I think I want to go over to the hospital now."   
Joanie stood up. "Ok, I'll get Allie to watch Hannah."   
Syd nodded and headed for the house to grab her purse.   
"Allie!" Joanie called up the stairs. "Come here for a sec."   
Allie ran down the stairs. "What is it?"   
"I'm taking Syd to the hospital to get her test results, she's not feeling too well. Can you watch Hannah?"   
"Yeah, no problem," Allie said.   
"Great! She's out in the backyard." Joanie grabbed her purse. "We'll be back in an hour or so."   
"Ok," Allie said.   
"Oh and my dad is out in the driveway shooting hoops," Joanie said.   
Allie nodded and headed for the backyard.   
  
When the girls reached the hospital Syd went straight to Dr. Con's office. She saw him in the hallway.   
"Dr. Con?" Syd asked walking toward him. "Have my CT scans come back?"   
"Yes and I was just fixing to call you," Dr. Con said. He showed them into his office. "I'm afraid you have a brain tumor."   
"Oh my god," Joanie said. "Are....are you sure?"   
Syd looked at her CT scan. "its true Joanie. What's going to happen?"   
"I'm afraid I'm not capable of dealing with this type of tumor. There's a special surgery that can be done and I know a doctor, in New York who can perform the surgery. Its still experiencemental."   
"Just tell me this," Syd said. "Am I going to die?"   
"If we don't remove the tumor you will most likely die but you have a good chance of surviving."   
"And if she doesn't have the surgery...how long...I mean how long before......" Joanie didn't finish her statement, she burst into tears.   
"It could be a year, six months," Dr. Con said. He wrote somethng down on a piece of paper and handed it to Syd. "His name is Dr. Babcock, he's an excellent surgeon and has had many successful surgeries."   
"Thank you," Syd said quietly. She turned toward the door, Joanie following.   
"I just can't believe it," Joanie said as they walked toward the car. She put an arm around her sister. "Its going to be OK."   
"What if its not Joanie?" Syd asked, stopping dead in her tracks. "What if the surgery can't be done? What if there's complications?"   
"Hey hey you're getting yourself worked up over nothing," Joanie said. "Just wait and see what doctor Babcock has to say."   
Syd nodded and they walked out to the car, heading for home.   
  
"How'd it go?" Allie asked when Syd and Joanie walked into the living room.   
"Uh, not good," Syd said. She sat down on the couch beside Allie and Hannah who were reading a book. "Is my dad here?"   
"Yeah, downstairs," Allie said. She looked at Syd who was about to cry. "Are you OK?"   
"Not really," Syd admitted.   
Then Jim came into the room. "Hi Syd, do you want to shoot some hoops with me?"   
"Dad I need to talk to you," Syd said to her father. "its very serious."   
"Is everything OK?" Jim asked, concerned. He sat down beside his daughter.   
"NO," Syd said, her voice shaking. "It turns out I have a brain tumor."   
"Oh my god," Allie said thrusting her hands up to her face. "Are you sure? Are you...I mean are you...."   
"The tumor can be removed but I have to go see a special surgeon in New York," Syd said.   
"And if you don't have the surgery, you'll die?" Jim asked.   
Syd nodded, tears straming down her cheeks. "Yes. But I'm going to go see the surgeon on Monday. I'm going to need your support in this."   
"We're here for you Syd," Joanie said. She gave her sister a hug.   
"Thanks," Syd said wiping tears from her eyes. She stood up. "I'm not feeling very well I'm going to go lie down."   
"OK," Joanie said. She watched her sister go and sighed.   
"Is Aunt Syd sick?" Hannah asked.   
"Yes, sweetie Aunt Syd is sick," Joanie said. "But she's going to be OK."   
  
"Well you certainlly got quite a blow," Lynda said appearing beside her daughter. "Its going to be OK dear."   
"What if its not?" Syd asked. She'd been asking herself the same question over and over but had not come up with an answer. "What if I can't remember how to be a doctor or go blind or....."   
"Syd you're worrying over nothing," Lynda said sitting down beside her daughter on the bed. "They can remove it, Dr, Babcock is a great surgeon."   
Syd looked at her. "And how do you know this?"   
"I was with Mark Greene when he had his surgery," Lynda said.   
"Oh that's right," Syd said. She had completely forgotten about Mark's brain tumor. "Dr. Babcock performed Mark's surgery."   
"And look how well he's doing," Lynda said.   
Syd smiled. "Thanks mom."   
"Any time dear," Lynda said and disappeared.   
  
Syd called Izzy and told her to meet her at O'Neils on Sunday. She wanted to tell Izzy the news in person and explain why she wouldn't be at the clinic on Monday.  
"Hey," Izzy said approacing Syd at the bar.   
"Hi," Syd said. "I'm glad you could come."   
"You sounded like something was wrong on the phone," Izzy said sitting down at the stool beside Syd. "Is everything OK?"   
"No, not exactly," Syd said. "I just found out that I have a brain tumor. They can remove it and I'm going to see a surgeon in New York tomorrow. I've already made an appointment.."   
"But after that you'll be OK right?" Izzy asked, hopefully.   
"Let's hope so," Syd said. "Dr. Babcock did surgery on my friend Mark Greene and it went very well, I'm hoping for the same results. The thing is, I'm going to be out of work for a while, so I was hoping you'd get someone to fill in for me."   
"Of course!" Izzy said. "Is there anything I can do?"   
"I don't think so but thanks," Syd said.   
  
Monday:   
  
Syd woke up at five thirty so she could get to New York in time. Joanie was going with her, for support.   
"Syd will you stop pacing," Joanie said.   
Syd was pacing around the kitchen, waiting for the toast to be done. She was too nervous to eat but she needed her strength. "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous."   
"About what?" Joanie asked. "Dr. Con already said that they can do the surgery."   
"I don't know," Syd said leaning on the bar. "I just keep imagining not being able to see or walk or...."   
"Syd you're over reacting," Joanie said as she took out the toast. "I've never seen you this worked up over a medical problem."   
"This is my medical problem," Syd snapped. "Its me whose going to suffer the damaage if sometihng goes wrong, not one of my patients." Syd put her head in her hands and sighed. "I can't do this Joanie."   
"Syd if you don't do this you'll die and I'm not losing the one person who's been there for me through everything. I need you Syd, Dad needs you, Allie needs you and heck even Robbie needs you," Joanie said tears straming down her cheeks. "You're going to get past this, everything is going to be OK."   
Syd sighed. She hoped Joanie was right. "Ok, let's just get this over with."   
  
Two hours later the girls arrived at the hospital in New York. Dr. Babcock was able to meet with them right away.   
"I'd like to schedule the surgery as soon as possible. The tumor hasn't grown any larger and it's a perfect size to be removed," Dr. Babcock said sitting at his desk. "I'd like to schedule the surgery as soon as possible."   
"But Christmas is two weeks away," Joanie said.   
"We may have no other choice," Dr. Babcock said. He put Syd's scan on the light board. "The tumor was rapidly progressing when you had the scans and that's why you were having so many headaches. I'm surprised you haven't been having seizurs."   
Syd sighed. "How long will the surgery take?"   
"Three to five hours, but you'll be awake for most of it," Dr. Babcock said. "Syd I won't lie to you, this may not work. As I'm sure Dr. Con has told you."   
"You did surgery on a friend of mine, Mark Greene and his was successful," Syd told him. "And wasn't his tumor larger?"   
"May I remind you Dr. Hansen that there are many different types of tumors but we're not here to discuss Mark's tumor, we're here to discuss yours."   
"Wait a minute, Syd may be a doctor but she's scared to death," Joanie snapped.   
"Joanie, please, you're not helping," Syd said. She turned back to Dr. Babcock. "So do you think the surgery will work?"  
"You have a fifty fifty chance of it working," Dr. Babcock said.   
Syd sighed. "So when should I have the surgery?"   
"As early as possible, say Friday or next Monday," Dr. Babcock said. "I know its close to Christmas but we don't want the tumor progressing."   
Syd nodded. "Thank you."   
  
"Well, that was good news," Joanie said.   
"We still have to break it to Robbie," Syd reminded her sister.   
"Oh that's right," Joanie said. "Is he working today?"   
"I think he had the day off and Pete's out of school," Syd said as they made their way out to the car.   
"We'll swing by there," Joanie said and got in the car.   
Syd sighed and got in, a look of dread on her face.   
  
When they got to Robbie and Tina's apartment Syd just sat in the car, not wanting to break the horrible and shocking news to her brother.   
"Its going to be OK Syd," Joanie said. She gave Syd's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll get through this."   
Syd sighed and got out of the car. Rain had begun to fall and the girls were soaked by the time they reached the apartment. They knocked and Tina came to the door.   
"Hi! What are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Tina asked as she held open the door for the girls. "Come on in."   
Syd and Joanie came into the apartment.   
"Is Robbie here?" Syd asked.   
"Yeah, he's helping Pete with his paper," Tina said. "Robbie, Syd and Joanie are here."   
Robbie came out of Pete's room Pete following. "Hey! What brings you two by?"   
"We just got back from New York," Syd said. "From seeing probably one of the best brain surgeons the state of New England."   
"Why? Is something wrong with Dad?" Robbie asked, concern in his voice.   
"No," Syd said, her voice shaking. "I found out that I have a brain tumor and I went to New York to schedule the surgery and to meet with Dr. Babcock. He did Mark's surgery and it went very well."   
"Oh my god," Robbie said. "Are you...I mean are you...." Robbie didn't finish his sentence.   
"If I don't have the surgery I will die," Syd said. "They can remove the tumor but I want to be honest with you Robbie, there may be complications."   
"Like what?" Tina asked.  
Syd shrugged. "Anything from blindness, to memory loss."   
"When are you going to have the surgery?" Robbie asked.   
"Dr. Babcock wants to schedule it for Friday at the latest," Syd said. She sat down, suddenly feeling very dizzy.   
"You OK?" Joanie asked.   
Syd put her head in her hands. "Just dizzy."   
"Here lay down," Joanie said. She sighed and looked at Robbie, would Syd be OK?   
  
Chatper 2   
The Surgery  
  
The following Friday came all too quickly for Syd. Joanie, Jim, Allie, and Robbie went to the hospital in New York with her since Allie didn't have school because of teacher workshop. They had to leave at five in the morning and arrived at the hospital around six.   
"I'll take Allie around the town and maybe get some breakfast," Robbue offered.   
"No, I want to stay here," Allie said.   
"I'd better check in," Syd said tiredly.   
"I'll go with you," Joanie said. She followed her sister to the check in desk.   
"Your room is ready Dr. Hansen and we'll take you down to pre op shortly," a nurse informed them.   
"Thanks," Syd said. Syd went into a room and changed into a gown. There were several other beds in the room, all waiting for surgery. Syd guessed.   
"Hey I'm gonna go get some coffee and find Dad," Joanie said. "Will you be OK?"   
Syd nodded and leaned back on the bed, suddenly exhausted.   
"So what are you here for?" a guy, right beside her asked. "Me, well I'm here for knee surgery, busted it playing soccer."   
"I'm sorry," Syd said. "Well I'm here because I have a brain tumor."   
"Ouch, that's serious," the guy said. 'I'm Josh Peters."   
"Dr. Sydney Hansen," Syd said.   
"Wow! A doctor, what kind of work do you do?" Josh asked.   
"Well I was a plastic surgeon in LA but I moved back to Providence after my mother died, I currently live with my sister, my father, my foster child and my neice."   
"I'm from Providence too," Josh said. "Moved here when I was about sixteen and never left."   
"Where were you from orgionally?" Syd asked.   
"Seattle," Josh said.   
"What kind of work are you in?" Syd asked. For some reason she didn't feel tird anymore and it was nice to have somone to talk to, someone who was going through the exact same thing she was.  
"I coach high school soccer," Josh said. "That's how I busted my knee. I haven't been able to play all season."   
"I'm sorry," Syd said. She looked around here. "Its funny, I've seen may pateints lie here, scared, alone and sometimes in pain and I've never gone into the OR as a patient."   
"Are you still a plastic surgeon?" Josh asked.   
"I run a clinic, a free clinic for people who can't affored medical help," Syd said.   
"Cool," Josh said. "You know I've never seen you around anywhere, guess you don't get over to the high school much huh?"   
"Actually yes, my foster child Allie is a freshman at South Providence," Syd said.   
Then Joanie came into the room. "Sorry, I had to track down dad, but Robbie and Allie took care of it."   
Syd nodded. "Uh Joanie ths is Josh Peters. Josh this is my sister Joanie."   
'Hi Josh," Joanie said shaking hands with him.   
"Hi," Josh said. "Syd and I were just talking. I'm from Providence too, busted my knee playing soccer."   
"I'm sorry," Joanie said.   
"Hey you look familiar, you run that dog bakery right?" Josh asked.   
"Yes, Joanie's Barkery," Joanie said. She turned to Syd. "Has the nurse come by yet?"   
"No," Syd said.   
Then a nurse came in.   
"Well speaking of," Joanie said under her breath.   
"Ok Mr. Peters, its almost time for you to go down to pre op," the nurse said. She turned to Joanie. "Dr. Babcock will talk with you shortly."   
"Thanks," Joanie said.   
"Good luck," Josh said to Syd as his bed was being wheeled out the door.   
"You too," Syd said and waved. She leaned back on the bed and sighed.   
"He's cute," Joanie said. "I know this isn't the best time or place to talk about guys."   
"He was cute and nice," Syd said. "Its so weird I've never been the patient before, well except when I was in a coma."   
"Don't worry it'll be fine," Joanie said giving her sister a hug. "Allie is really worried about you."   
"Tell her not to be, tell her I'm going to be fine," Syd said.   
Then Dr. Babcock came into the room. "Hi Dr. Hansen, how are you feeling?"   
"Tired," Syd admitted.   
"Well don't worry, the nurse will give you somethng to help you relax.   
"Thanks," Syd said.   
"You're going to be awake for most of the surgery and you'll be answering questions while I do the surgery. I'll be in there the whole time. I know you don't need to hear all this, after all you are a doctor."   
Syd laughed. "Right."   
"Well I'll see you in a few minutes," Dr. Babcock said and walked out of the room.   
"OK, let's get you ready," the nurse said.   
Syd sighed and tried to relax. She wondered if she was going to come out of this unharmed.   
  
"Ok Syd we're just about ready," Dr. Babcock asked.   
Syd nodded. She was very sleepy and had a breathing tube up her nose which made it very difficult to talk.   
"Syd, I'm Dr. Anna Delemico, I'm going to be asking you some questions, simple things like what a picture is and stuff like that while Dr. Babcock is doing the surgery."   
Syd nodded. She was so out of it and didn't know if she would be able to answer the questions.   
"Ok, we're ready," Dr. Babcock said.   
"OK Syd I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to concentrate," Anna said. She held up a card with a birthday cake on it. "Now what's this?"   
"Cake," Syd answered.   
"Good," Anna said.   
  
At a nearby restraunt Allie, Robbie and Jim sat eating breakfast.   
"She better be Ok," Allie said.   
"She will be," Robbie said. "Syd's a fighter."   
"Syd was the first person that helped me when my father abused me. She's like the mother I never had."   
"Let's get back to the hospital," Robbie said standing up. He threw away his trash and grabbed his coat. The other followed him.   
  
"Syd, you've got to concentrate," Anna said. She held up a card. "Now I want you to name things that begin with the letter D."   
Syd nodded. The surgery had been going on for about an hour and a half and Dr. Babcock still had a lot to do.   
"Come on Syd, things that begin with D," Anna siad.   
"Doctor, door," Syd said. Her speech was slurred from the medication they had to give her. She closed her eyes and saw pictures of her mother, Joanie calling out to her.   
"Syd?" Lynda asked appearing beside her daughter. "You've got to fight."   
"Syd, Syd," Anna was calling. She turned to Dr. Babcock. "She's not responding."   
"Her eyes are open but she's out," the nurse said.   
"I'll tell the family," Anna said and walked out of the room.   
"Go, before its too late," Lynda said.   
Syd looked at herself, lying on the bed, unable to move.   
  
Anna walked out into the hallway where the Hansen family was gathered.   
"How's Syd?" Joane asked.   
"We're having some complications," Anna informed them. "She's having a type of seizure where she isn't all there, her eyes are open but she's not responding to anything."   
"Oh my god," Joanie said. "What are we going to do?"   
"We may have to postpone surgery and start later," Anna said.   
Then a nurse came out. "Dr. Delaminco she's awake."   
Anna smiled. "Looks like we can continue. I'll give you an update in about an hour." Anna rushed back into the OR. "Syd, can you hear me?"   
"Yes," Syd said.   
"We almost lost you but you're doing great," Dr. Babcock said. "The surgery is going very well and we're removing all of the tumor."   
"Good," Syd said sleepily.   
"Ok, Syd just a few more," Anna said. "I want you to name things that start with the letter C."   
"Christmas, candy, cake, cookies," Syd said. She hoped she was going to pull through this.   
  
"Joanie stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Robbie said.   
"I'm sorry I'm just so worried," Joanie said. "What if something happens, what if she can't remember who we are when she wakes up?"   
"Syd's going to be fine," Allie said touching Joanie on the shoulder. "I think Hannah's tired."   
"Why don't we go see if we can rent a hotel room, I mean Syd is going to be here for a few days, a week at the most," Jim said.   
"Really? A whole week in New York?" Allie asked excitedly.   
"You have finals kiddo," Joanie said. "Remember?"   
"Oh yeah," Allie said. Finals were coming up in a week and Allie had lots of studying to do. "Well can't I at least stay till Monday and then I could stay with Ashley or something."   
"Sure," Joanie said. "Maybe they could drive up, spend the day and then you could go home with them." Joanie walked toward the information desk. 'I'm going to go find out how long it'll be?" Joanie went over to the information desk to get any information about Syd.   
  
"Almost done Syd, just hang in there," Anna said. "Just another hour."   
Syd didn't know if she could take another hour.   
"Its Ok," Anna said. She'd worked in the ER as a peeds doctor and had never been in the OR as a nurse before, this experience was totally different.   
"Dr. Delaminco we're almost done. Keep asking her questions," Dr. Babcock said.   
Anna nodded and turned back to Syd. "Ok, we're almost done."   
  
Soon Syd was wheeled to recovery where Joanie, Jim, Robbie, and Allie were waiting along with Hannah who was asleep in Allie's lap.   
"Hi," Joanie said coming over to Syd who was very out of it. "The surgery is over, you did great."   
"She did," Anna said as she adjusted Syd's bed. "Everything went very well. I'll be right back and Dr. Babcock will want to speak with you." Anna put Syd's chart in the slot in front of the bed and walked out of the room.   
"Joanie?" Syd asked, opening her eyes.   
"I'm right here," Joanie said. "How do you feel?"   
"Tired," Syd said with a weak smile.   
"Just get some rest," Joanie said.   
"Joanie could you please," Syd started to say.   
"What?" Joanie asked.   
"Never mind," Syd said. She sighed, she was so out of it it wasn't even funny.   
Then Dr. babcock came into the room. "How are you feeling Syd?"   
"I have to go to the clinic," Syd said trying to sit up.   
"No, Syd you just had major surgery," Joanie said easing her sister back down on the bed. "You need to rest."   
"My patients need me," Syd said trying to sit up again.   
Joanie looked at Dr. Babcock. "What's wrong with her?"   
"She's altered," Dr. Babcock said. "It'll pass, don't worry."   
  
New York Airport:   
  
Elizabeth Corday stood waiting for a cab with her husbnad Mark, her daughter Ella and her step daughter Rachael. It was Rachael's fourteenth birthday and Mark had promised her a trip to New York and to Providence to see Syd and Joanie and to meet their new foster child, Allie.   
"Its cold," Rachael complained wrapping herself in her fur coat.   
"I know," Elizabeth said, siding with Rachael. "Ella doesn't need to be in this cold too much longer."   
Then a cab pulled up and the four of them climbed in. They rode to the hotel and quickly got a room.   
"So Rachael where first?" Mark asked.   
"Eat, I'm starving," Rachael said.   
"Me too," Mark said. "Come on let's go."   
"Mark Ella needs to nap, why don't you guys go and I'll stay here with her, I'm pretty tired myself."   
'OK, we'll bring you something back," Mark said. He grabbed his coat and followed Rachael out the door.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Joanie went out into the hallway where Allie, Robbie and Jim were waiting to see Syd.   
"How is she?" Allie asked.   
"Very out of it," Joanie replied. "She won't feel up to visitors right now, so why don't you go grab something to eat and let Hannah get some fresh air."   
"Ok, do you want anything?" Robbie asked his sister.   
"Yeah, anything would be great," Joanie said. "I'm going to stay with Syd."   
"Tell her we love her," Allie said.   
Joanie smiled. "I will."   
The group went to the nearest restraunt Lucky's Bar and Grill and sat down at a table.   
"See, I told you she'd pull through," Robbie said.   
"Yeah," Jim said. "I just can't believe it."   
"She'll be OK," Allie said. "As soon as she gets back on her feet."   
  
At another table Rachael and Mark sat eating a late lunch. They didn't realize that Allie, Jim and Robbie along with Hannah were just a few tables away.   
"Hey dad I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Rachael said grabbing her purse. She got up and went in the direction of the bathroom. Then she saw a very familiar face, Robbie Hansen. "Robbie?"   
Robbie turned. "Rachael? What are you doing here?"   
"I'm here with my dad, for my fourteenth birthday," Rachael said. "Spending the day in the city?"   
"Not exactly," Allie said. She held out her hand. "I'm Allie, Syd's foster child."   
"Rachael Greene, Mark's daughter." Rachael sat down beside them. "So where is everybody?"   
"At the hospital," Robbie said. "Syd had surgery today, just got out as a matter of fact."   
"What? Why?" Rachael asked, suddenly alarmed.   
"She had a brain tumor," Allie said, tears coming to her eyes.   
The Mark caome over to the table. "Rachael what are you doing?"   
"Dad Syd just had surgery," Rachael informed her father.   
"Hi Mark," Robbie said.   
"Robbie, what are you doing here?" Mark asked. "What's wrong with Syd?"   
"She just had surgery, to remove a brain tumor," Robbie replied.   
"Oh my god," Mark said. 'Is..is she Ok?"   
"Joanie said she was very out of it," Robbie said. "We're fixing to head back over to the hospital."   
"Look I'll meet you there, I'm assuming Elizabeth has no idea about this or she would have said something," Mark said.   
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you its just I think Syd didn't want you to worry," Robbie said.   
"Its Ok we understand, come on Rachael," Mark said.   
Rachael stood up and followed her dad to the door. "Dad is Syd gonna be OK?"   
"I don't know," Mark said.   
  
When they got back to the hotel they found Elizabeth feeding Ella.   
"Back so soon?" Elizabeth asked. She saw the look on Mark's face. "Mark what's wrong?"   
"I saw Robbie, Syd's brother at the restraunt," Mark said. "Turns out Syd has a brain tumor and just got out of surgery."   
"WHAT?" Elizabeth asked. "Is she OK?"   
"he said she was very out of it but he hasn't seen her yet," Mark said. "I'm going over to the hospital."   
"I'm coming with you," Elizabeth said standing up with Ella. "Help me wrap her up."   
Mark turned to his daughter. "I'm sorry Rachael, I know this was supposed to be your birthday present."   
"Its OK," Rachael said. "I just hope Syd is OK."   
"She will be," Elizabeth reassured her step daughter. She picked up Ella and grabbed her coat. "Ok, let's go."   
  
Joanie sat beside her sister's bedside. Syd had been awake for a while but had been sleeping most of the time. Joanie sighed as she stood up, going over to the window she looked out at the city. Syd had recently been moved to a private room and Joanie was expecting Robbie, Jim Allie and Hannah back any moment. Then the door opened and Robbie walked in.   
"How is she?" Robbie asked looking at his sister.   
"She's been asleep most of the time," Joanie whispered. "How was lunch?"   
"Fine. Listen I ran into a few people who just found out about Syd. Elizabeth and Mark are here for Rachael's birthday."   
Joanie went out into the hall where Elizabeth and Mark were waiting with Rachael, Allie and Hannah and Jim. "Hi."   
"How is she?" Elizabeth asked.   
"She's alseep," Joanie said. "I'm so sorry we didn't call you but I assumed that Syd did."   
"That's all right, at least she's OK now,' Elizabeth said. "Who did the surgery?"   
"Dr. Babcock, the one that did Mark's surgery,," Joanie said. "You can come in if you want, maybe you can wake her. She needs to wake up so we can see if she'll be able to eat anything. She hasn't kept anything down since she got out of surgery."   
Syd awoke to the sounds of familiar voices in the room. "Joanie?"   
"You have visitors," Joanie said.   
"Who?" Syd asked, confused.   
"Elizabeth and Mark and Rachael," Joanie said. "They're here for Rachael's birthday."   
"Hi Syd," Elizabeth said going over to her friend. "Robbie told us what happened."  
"I'm sorry I didn't call," Syd said. "Its just I didn't want you to worry."   
"its all right, at least the surgery went well," Elizabeth said taking her friend's hand in her own. "Kerry will want to hear about this."   
Syd smiled. She was so out of it she didn't know who else was in the room with her.   
"Syd do you think you could eat anything?" Joanie asked.   
Syd shook her head. "No."   
Joanie nodded. She sat down in a chair and sighed, it had been a very exhausting day and she was ready to sleep.   
  
Chapter 3   
Coming Home (the week before Christmas)  
  
A week later Syd was released from the hospital but was still very weak. Izzy had hired a replacement but hadn't told her who she'd hired. Syd was sitting on the couch watching the Thursday   
morning news when Allie came into the room, her backpack over her shoulder. Allie had her last day of finals and Christmas was a week away.   
"I'm leaving Syd," Allie said bending down to hug Syd. "I didn't think you'd be up this early."   
"I couldn't sleep," Syd said. She looked at the clock it was only six forty five but for some reason Syd was wide awake. "Good luck with finals."   
"Thanks, I'll be home around noon," Allie said. "Get some rest."   
"I will Dr. Allie," Syd joked.   
Allie laughed and walked out of the room.   
Syd turned back to the TV and sighed, would she ever practice medicine again.   
Then Joanie came down the stairs dressed in sweats. "I'm taking Allie to school, be back in a jiff. Don't move around too much Syd, I don't want you to fall."   
"Joanie I'm a doctor," Syd snapped.   
"OK, OK just checking," Joanie said. "Hannah is still asleep."   
"OK," Syd said.   
Joanie waved and rushed out the door with Allie.   
  
"You'll get through this dear," Lynda Hansen said appearing beside her daughter."   
"I know mom," Syd said. "I just miss being a doctor."   
"You've got a while before you can go back to work. Maybe you can work on other areas of your life. The romance department needs a little work."   
Syd laughed. "Oh mother please, I'm not that bad."   
"Syd you haven't been out on a date since Joe," Lynda said. She sat down beside her daughter. "I know this isn't the time to talk about it but...."   
"You're right its not so can we just drop it?" Syd askd, narrowing her eyes.   
"Fine with me dear," Lynda said. "I know you're scared Syd but you've got a whole family and a clinic full of patients pulling for you, not to mention people from Chicago."   
"Elizabeth left two days after the surgery," Syd said. "Rachael had to get back Kerry is going to kill me when she finds out I didn't tell her I was almost near death."   
"Just hang in there Syd, things will work out, they always do," Lynda patted her daughter on the arm and walked out of the room.   
  
"Aunt Syd?" Hannah asked shaking Syd awake.   
Syd sat up, startled. "Morning Hannah."   
"Where's mommy?" Hannah asked climbng up on the couch beside Syd.   
"She went to take Allie to school," Syd said. "Do you want to watch cartooons."   
"Uh huh," Hannah said lying her head in Syd's lap. "I like pooh."   
"Oh," Syd said smiling. She kissed Hannah on the cheek and started flipping the channels.   
Then Joanie came into the room. "Whew, traffic is backed up at the high school, I thought I'd never get out of there. Hi bug."   
"Mommy I want strawbarry pancakes," Hannah said.   
"OK," Joanie said. She sat down next to Syd. "How are you holding up?"  
"I'm OK," Syd said. She sighed. "I'm not."   
"Well just take it easy for a while," Joanie said.   
"I can't go out Joanie, I look horrible," Syd said.   
"You look fine," Joanie said as she picked up Hannah's toys that had been left out the night before.   
Syd got up and went into the kitchen. She was very weak and still very sleepy. Syd sat down at the bar. "At this rate I'll never get through the day."   
"Syd you just need to take it easy," Joanie said. "You just had major surgery."   
Syd sighed. "I know I know. Maybe I can help Heather down in the clinic for a while."   
"That's a good idea," Joanie said. "Just don't push too hard."   
Syd rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She was sick and tired of her family telling her about her medical condition, after all she was a doctor. Syd sat back down on the couch, flipping through the channels. Hannah had fallen asleep on the couch and wasn't watching TV anymore. Syd smiled and covered Hannah up with a blanket. She kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her back.   
"She likes when you rub her back," Joanie said appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. She walked into the living room. "Syd I know you are totally confused and totally bored right now but you'll get through it and we'll help you."   
Syd smiled. "Thanks Joanie." Syd gave her sister a hug. "I just have to get my strength back and I'll be back at work in no time. Izzy never told me who she hired to run the clinic while I was away."   
Joanie smiled. "Oh I think you can trust her."   
Syd gave her sister a questioning look. "Do you know something I don't?"   
"You'll see," Joanie asid and walked out of the room.   
Syd sat back on the couch wondering who Izzy had hired to run the clinic.   
  
Later that day Syd went down to the vet clinic while Joanie was at the Barkery and Hannah was at school. Allie was coming home at noon and it was only ten thirty.   
"So how are you feeling Syd?" Heather asked Syd as she combed fleas out of a patient.   
"OK," Syd replied. "Sore though. I just miss being a doctor, if you know what I mean."   
"Yeah," Heather said not looking up from what she was doing.   
"Well I'm going to go brush up while I have some down time," Syd said heading for the stairs. Syd looked back at Heather and sighed, would things ever be back to normal for the doctors in the family?  
  
Around noon Allie came home and found Syd in the living room reading.   
"I'm finally free for the holidays," Allie said sitting on the couch beside Syd.   
Syd looked up and smiled. "That's great! How'd it go?"   
Allie shrugged. "No sweat."   
Syd put her book down and stood up. "I'm so sick and tired of being cooped up, I need to get out, to do something."   
"You still can't drive huh?" Allie asked.   
Syd sighed. "Nope."   
"Well I'd take you somewhere if I had my licence."   
'Yeah, thanks kiddo," Syd said.   
"Well we could take Fearless and walk around the neighborhood?" Allie suggested standing up. "Fearless, come here boy."   
Fearless came into the room, wagging his tail.   
"Come on boy, let's go for a walk," Syd said.   
  
"Uh, I'm so glad to be out of that house," Syd said as she and Allie walked down the sidwalk with Fearless.   
Allie laughed. "I bet. Hey maybe we'll meet some cute guys on the way."   
Syd gave her a look. "In this neighborhood? Not a chance. We could walk up to the park?"   
"OK," Allie said. "Jeez its cold." Snow flurries were beginning to fall and the wind was picking up.   
"We just have to be back before Joanie so she doesn't worry," Syd instructed.   
"We're big girls, we can take care of ourselves," Allie aaid.   
"Why don't you tell that to Joanie. She's been totally protective of me ever since I came home from the hospital," Syd said.   
"Don't worry she'll lighten up," Allie said. They rounded a corner. "You know what, its kinda cold, why don't we head back."   
"Yeah, you're right," Syd said. She pulled at Fearless's leash. "Come on boy, let's go."   
The girls headed back to the house where Joanie was just pulling into the driveway.   
"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Jonaie asked gettng out of the car. "How ya feeling Syd?"   
"OK," Syd said as she headed for the house with Fearless. "Joanie could you maybe close the Barkery a little early and let's do something."   
"Bored huh?" Joanie asked as she helped Hannah out of the car.   
"Totally and I've only been home three days," Syd said. "I have like another month before I can go back to work."   
"Well we still haven't gotten any new decorations for our tree, why don't we go out and get some and I still have presents to buy. Then we could go to O'Neils after and check up on Robbie," Joanie said.   
"Mommy I want barbie play house," Hannah said.   
"Ok sweetie," Joanie said. "Let's eat some lunch and then we'll plan out our day."   
Syd, Allie, Joanie and Hannah went into the house to fix lunch. Soon they were headed to the mall. The mall was decorated for Christmas and already it was crowded.   
"Jeez this place is crowded," Allie said gazing around the mall.   
"Yeah, I know," Joanie said.   
"Mommy I wonna go see Santa," Hannah said pointing to where Santa Clause sat.   
"Ok," Joanie said.   
"I can take her," Syd offered.   
"Great!" Joanie said. She handed Syd some money. "Meet me at the court yard in an hour."   
"Ok, let's go girls," Syd said.   
Allie followed Syd and Hannah over to see Santa. "You know what, I'm gonna go with Joanie."   
"Ok," Syd said. She remembered being that age and not wanting to be seen hanging around kid stuff. Then Syd noticed a very familiar face in the crowd, Josh.   
"Syd!" Josh said wheeling over to her. Josh had his knee in a cast and was in a wheelchair. "I didn't think you'd be out and about so soon.   
"You either," Syd said. "How are you feeling. How's the knee?"   
"Fine. I start physical therapy after Christmas," Josh said. He noticed Hannah. "Whose this?"   
"This is my neice Hannah. Joanie went shopping so I told Hannah I'd bring her to see Santa. Are you here wth anyone?"   
"My two teenage neices, they're off doing the shopping thing too. So take it your sugery went well?"   
"Yes, very well," Syd said.   
"Aunt Syd its my turn," Hannah said.   
"Ok, here give that to the man," Syd said handing Hannah the money.   
Hannah took the money and ran to Santa.   
"She's so cute," Josh said.   
Syd smiled. "Yeah, she is."   
"Hey maybe we could go out sometime," Josh said.   
Syd sighed. "I'd love to but I just broke up with my boyfriend and I can't drive and......"   
"So? I can," Josh said. "What, afraid of being seen with a guy in a wheelchair?"   
Syd laughed. "No, of course not. I just...its just..."   
"You haven't been on a date since you broke up with your boyfriend? Don't worry, I'm a little rusty myself. Come on, say yes. I already know practically everything about you from our twenty minute talk at the hospital."   
"Ok, you've got a point. O'Nelis? Eight o'clock?" Syd asked.   
"Sure, sounds good. Pick you up at seven thirty," Josh said. "Since you can't drive and all."   
Syd laughed. "Right. Well I'd better go before Joanie has a cow."   
"It was nice seeing you," Josh said. He waved and wheeled out of sight.   
"Aunt Syd I'm all done," Hannah said.   
"Ok, let's go find Mommy and Allie," Syd said. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled.   
"Hey over here," Joanie called waving Syd and Hannah over. "Hi did you see Santa?"   
"Yes she did and Aunt Syd got a date," Syd said smiling.   
Joanie looked surprised and almost shocked. "With who? Who could you possibly get a date with at the mall?"   
"Remember Josh? The guy I was talking to at the hospital?" Syd asked. "Well we ran into each other and he asked me out."   
"Syd you've only been home from the hospital four days," Joanie said. "Shouldn't you and Josh both be home recovering."   
"Joanie we're just going to do something small," Syd said. "I need to get out, I'm so bored."   
"And you're still very weak. Syd I know I'm not a doctor but you look exhausted," Joanie said. "Why don't you rest when we get home."  
"Fine," Syd said angrily and stormed toward the door of the mall   
  
When the girls walked into the house ten minutes later the phone rang. Syd went into the living room with Hannah and Joanie started getting out stuff for dinner.   
"I got it," Allie said. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Hansen house? Hi Tina, yeah she's right here." Allie covered the mouth piece with her hand and turned to the living room door. "Syd, phone, its Tina."   
Syd came into the room and took the phone from Allie. "Hi Tina, what did Robbie do this time?"   
"Its not about Robbie, its about Pete," Tina said. She sounded worried. "He has been throwing up all night and he won't keep anything down. I was wondering if you could check him over. I know you're still recovering from your surgery. I'll bring him over there."   
"No, don't be silly I can come over there, Joanie can take me," Syd said. "Try to get him to drink something. I'll stop by the clinic and gets some IV's just in case he gets dehydrated. I'll be there in about ten minutes or so."   
"Thanks Syd, I owe you big time," Tina said and hung up.   
Syd put down the phone and turned to Joanie. "I need you to drive me over to Tina's and to the clinic to get some IV's. Pete's sick and he's not eating or drinking anyting, Tina's worried he may be dehydrated.'   
"Sure," Joanie said. She turned to Allie. "Al can you watch Hannah?"   
"Yeah, sure," Allie said.   
Syd grabbed her coat and medical bag and rushed out the door with Joanie, forgetting all about her date with Josh.   
  
After stopping by the empty clinic to get some IV's Joanie drove Syd over to Tina's. Tina let them in when they arrived.   
"I don't know how to thank you," Tina said as she led the way into Pete's room. "I know you should be home resting yourself."   
"Don't be silly," Syd said. "I needed to get out." Syd sat down on the bed next to Pete. "Hi Pete how are you feeling?"   
"Bad, I'm sick to my stomach and my legs and arms ache," Pete said.   
"I'm just gonna check you over," Syd said. She grabbed her medical bag and checked Pete over. Ten minutes later Syd came out of the room. "Tina I want you to take him to the clinic tomorrow and let Izzy run a blood test, and I'll have it sent to my house. I brought some IV's and I'd like to start him on one since he's not eating or drinking anything."   
"OK," Tina said looking nervous.   
"Don't worry I'll write everything down," Syd said. "When is Robbie coming home?"   
"At ten," Tina said. "I'll be fine till he gets home."   
"Ok, call me if he gets worse," Syd said and walked out of the room.   
  
When Syd and Joanie got home they went into the living room to find Hannah, Allie and Josh waiting for them.   
"Allie let me in," Josh said.   
"Josh I'm so sorry," Syd said. "This really isn't a good night. I'm completely exhausted and I need to stay near a phone in case my sister in law calls, her son is sick."   
"Look I understand," Josh said. "Maybe we can get together after the holidays, when you go back to work."   
"That would be great," Syd said. She smiled and opened the door for Josh.   
"Good idea," Joanie said. "Why don't you two go home and recover and then go out."   
"She has a point," Josh said. "I should have considered that we weren't home from the hospital long and hey we even went into surgery on the same day."   
Syd laughed. "True. Well I'll see you in January then."   
Josh waved and wheeled out the door. Syd leaned against it and sighed.   
"He's so cute and he's soo nice," Allie said. "Go for it Syd, he's a looker."   
Syd laughed. "Well I'm too tired to think about anything right now so I'm going to go lie down for a while. Wake me if Tina calls."   
"We will," Joanie said.   
  
"Allie's right," Lynda said appearing beside her daughter. "You need a guy in your life and he's perfect, he won't judge you because you had surgery, he went through the same thing."   
"I know," Syd said leaning on her stomach on a pillow. "I can't wait to go back to work."   
Lynda patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Just hang in there, you'll be fine." Lynda covered Syd up and quietly walked out of the room.   
  
The next morning Syd walked into the living room and heard the fax machine going. She went over and picked up the fax. Syd studied it and sighed. Pete had HSP and there was no cure for it. Syd had only seen one case like this in her whole medical career and that had been in med school. Syd dressed quickly and walked upstairs to wake Joanie. It was nine o'clock but Syd needed to give the news to Tina, in person.   
"Joanie?" Syd whispered going into her sister's room.   
"What?" Joanie asked sleepily, opening her eyes.   
"I need you to take me over to Tiina's. I just got Pete's blood test back, its pretty serious," Syd said.   
"Why now?" Joanie asked looking at the clock.   
"Its serious Joanie," Syd pleaded. "Please."   
"Five more minutes," Joanie moaned and rolled over on her side.   
"Fine, then I'll drive myself," Syd snapped and stormed out of the room.   
Joanie didn't respond to her sister's plea. She laid in bed with her eyes closed, not realizing that Syd was about to get into serious trouble.   
  
Syd went into the kitchen and grabbed her coat. She opened the door and almost knocked over Heather who was coming in.   
"Hi," Heather said cheerfully. "Where are you going? I thought you couldn't drive?"   
"Heather could you possibly drive me over to Tina's? Pete's tests results came back and its pretty serious."   
"Sure," Heather said. "Sam said he was going to be late anyway."   
"Great!" Syd said and followed Heather to her car. She got in and put on her seat belt.   
"So when do you go back to work?" Heather asked as she started the car.   
"In January," Syd answered as they backed out of the driveway. "I can't wait either, I'm ready to go back to being a doctor."   
"And I'm ready for Dr. Hansen to be back in the clinic. Sam is Ok but its not the same without Dr. Hansen."   
Syd nodded. "Yeah."   
Heather stopped at a redlight. "Traffic is really bad for it being nine o'clock, espeically when school is out."   
"I know. Allie is probably still asleep," Syd said looking out the window. "I think I heard on the news this morning that we're in for some major snow, possibly even a huge storm."   
"Oh jeez just what we need, a huge storm," Syd said.   
  
  
Soon Heather pulled into the parking lot and Syd raced to Tina's apartment. She knoked on the door and then a few seconds later Tina opened it.   
"Syd what are you doing here? Is everything OK?" Tina asked, a concerned expression on her face.   
"I have Pete's test results back. Can I come in?" Syd asked.   
Tina nodded and held open the door for Syd. "Is he OK?"   
"Pete has something called HSP, it's a disease that affects the joints and blood vessles." Syd walked into Pete's room. "Hi Pete."   
"Hi Syd," Pete said. "What yucky sickness do I have?"   
"You have something called HSP. It's a disease that affects the joints and you won't be walking for a while."   
"He did throw up last night and finally fell asleep around four," Tina said. "And he developed this purple rash."   
"That's one of the symptoms," Syd said. "There's not much I can do, just keep him hydrated and make sure he doesn't move around a lot."   
"Thanks Syd," Tina said.   
Syd nodded and headed for the door.   
"So he's gonna be Ok right?" Robbie asked his sister.   
"He should be," Syd said.   
"Bye Tina," Heather said and went out the door.   
"Bye," Tina called.   
  
Syd got into the car and sighed. She was relieved that Pete wasn't doing any worse but he wasn't any better either.   
"I guess we'd better get home before the storm hits," Heather said as she started the engine. "I have to warn you, I may be stuck at your house for the night, if I can't get home later."   
"That's fine," Syd said. "I'm going to be stuck there anyway, I could use the company."   
Heather pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the Hansen home.   
  
"Where did Syd go?" Allie asked coming into Joanie's room where Hannah and Joanie were lying in Joanie's bed, wearing matching pajamus.   
"I have no idea," Joanie said. "I saw Heather pull into the driveway and then she left again so maybe Syd went with her." Joanie pulled back the covers. "Want under?"   
Allie got under the covers with Joanie and Hannah. "I'm so relieved not to have school."   
"Trust me, I know the feeling," Joanie said. "Hey maybe today you can help me out at The Barkery since the doctor won't be in."   
"Well no offense but I was kinda hoping that Syd would feel like doing something," Allie said.   
Then they heard the door slam and heard footsteps on the stairs. Syd came into the room, smiling at Joanie, Hannah and all all in bed.   
"What are you doing?" Syd asked, a smile on her face.   
"Nothing," Allie said sitting up. "Joanie's trying to talk me into going to The Barkery with her."   
"Not a bad idea," Syd said sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
"Where'd you go?" Joanie asked.   
"Heather drove me over to Tina's, Pete has this disease called HSP."   
"Is he gonna be Ok?" Allie asked.   
"He'll be fine," Syd said. "Heather said there's a huge storm on the way and she might have to stay the night if she can't get home before it hits."   
"Fine with me, more the marrior," Joanie said and laughed.   
"Mommy I want rasin waffles," Hannah said. "With maple butter syrup."   
"Ok honey," Joanie said. She sat up. "Come on gang let's go find something to eat."   
All three four girls went downstairs for another breakfast at the Hansen house.   
  
  
  
Chapter 6   
Christmas   
  
"Jingle bells Jingle bells jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open slay hey!" Allie sang at the top of her lungs. It was Christmas eve and everyone was gathered around the fire singing Christmas carols. The snow was still coming down outside and the roads were very icey.   
"I thought you were in chorus," Robbie joked. "That sure doesn't sound like it."   
Allie gave Robbie a look and hit him with a pillow. "Shut up Robbie."   
Syd laughed. She turned to Tina. "How's Pete?"   
"Fine, he's asleep in joanie's bed," Tina said.   
"Poor guy he has to be sick on Christmas," Joanie said. She checked her watch and turned to Hannah. "Hannah I think its time for someone to get to bed, Santa is coming."   
"But I want to stay up with Allie," Hannah protested.   
"Hannah I'm going to bed too," Allie said. "Come on, I'll read you the story The Night Before Christmas."   
Hannah's face lit up. "OK." Hannah followed Allie upstairs and Joanie smiled.   
"Allie always knows how to make Hannah listen," Joanie said. She headed for the stairs. "I think I'm going to hit the hay myself."   
"Night Joanie," Syd called.   
Joanie waved and went upstairs.   
Syd sat back on the couch, staring into the fire. It was a great Christmas eve but Syd still wished she had someone to kiss under the misletoe.   
"Your time will come dear," Lynda said appearing beside Syd.   
"Mom ever since the surgery I've felt like everything is different yet the same," Syd said. "Its only been two weeks too."   
"Just give it time Syd, things will be back to normal," Lynda said. "In the meantime, you pushed a very good looking guy out the door."   
"I just didn't think I could handle a relationship right now, plus we both just got out of the hospital."   
"Fine have it your way dear but you'd better catch him before its too late." Then they heard bells. "You'd better get to bed dear, Santa is coming."   
Syd laughed and closed her eyes.   
  
"Syd, Syd," Tina said shaking Syd awake.   
Syd awoke with a start and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"   
"Almost eleven, I'm going to take Pete home," Tina said.   
"Don't be silly, the roads are too icey," Syd said. "You guys can have the guesthouse and I can bunk with Joanie."   
"Are you sure, I don't want to put you out," Tina said.   
"Its fine," Syd said. She stood up. "How's he doing?"   
"I just checked on him, he's asleep," Tina said. "I just hope he'll be able to open presents."   
"Don't worry," Syd said. She squeezed Tina's shoulder and went upstairs. Syd went into Joanie's room, the room was dark and Joanie was asleep. "Joanie?" Syd whispered going over to the bed.   
Joanie awoke, a surprised look on her face. "Syd? What's wrong? What time is it?"   
"Its OK Joanie," Syd said. "Its late. I was wondering if I could bunk with you, Tina and Robbie and Pete are taking the guesthouse. I don't want them driving home in the bad weather."   
"Sure," Joanie said sleepily.   
Syd crawled into bed with Joanie. "Remember how mom would make us go to bed at like nine?"   
"Yeah and you'd always stay up reading me Christmas stories," Joanie said smiling into the dark room. "Mom always put on this huge Christmas thing, every year it was the same thing."   
Syd laughed. "And Dad would take about a million pictures of us. And Robbie, oh boy."   
Jonaie laughed. "He'd always hide behind the couch so he wouldn't have to get his picture taken."   
Syd rolled over. "Merry Christmas Joanie."   
"Merry Christmas Syd," Joanie said.   
Soon everyone was tucked away safe and sound at the Hansen house.   
  
Chapter 7  
Christmas Morning  
  
Hannah sat up in bed and looked around her. It was Christmas morning, which meant Santa had come, which meant presents. Hannah jumped out of bed and ran to Joanie's room.   
"Mommy mommy it's Christmas," Hannah scramed jumping on the bed. "Wake up, wake up."   
Joanie opend her eyes and looked at the clock. "Sweetie its six thirty in the morning, let mommy and Aunt Syd get a few more hours of sleep."   
"NO," Hannah said. "I want to open presents."   
"Why don't you wake up Allie," Syd suggested sleepily.   
"Ok," Hannah said and ran from the room.   
"You have to remember what you were like at that age," Syd told her sister.   
"Yeah but I didn't wake the whole house up at six thirty in the morning," Joanie protested.   
"No, I think it was more like four thirty," Syd said.   
Joanie sighed and rolled over.   
  
"Allie its Christmas," Hannah said barging into Allie's room.   
Allie sat up. "Your right it is, is Mommy awake yet?"   
"No," Hannah said, pouting. "Come on get up."   
"Ok Ok I'm coming," Allie said getting out of bed. She found her robe and slippers and put them on. "Ok let's go."   
Hannah and Allie rushed to Syd's room. Joanie was putting on her robe and Syd was still in bed.   
"Mommy come on," Hannah protested.   
"Coming honey," Joanie said. "Allie we'll be downstairs, try to get Syd out of bed if you can." Joanie and Hannah go downstairs.   
"Come on sleepy head, wake up," Allie said.   
Syd sighed and got up. "OK I'm coming but you owe me Allie Hansen."   
Allie laughed and followed Syd downstairs. Tina and Robbie and Pete were already down there along with Jim, Hannah and Joanie. Pete was lying on the couch.   
"How are you feeling Pete?" Syd asked.   
"OK," Pete said sleepily.   
"Here let's sit you up so you can open your prsents," Tina said. She helped Pete sit up.   
"Mommy I got a barbie play house from Santa," Hannah squealed.   
"Well look at that," Joanie said. "You did get a barbie play house."   
"Allie will you play with me?" Hannah asked turning to Allie.   
"Maybe later OK sweetheart?" Joanie asked. "I think Allie wants to open her presents."   
Allie tore open the first gift. "Oh my gosh the new N'SYNC CD, thanks Syd." Allie gives Syd a hug.   
"You're welcome kiddo," Syd said. "Do you want to play it?"   
Allie goes over to the stero system by the TV and puts in N'SYNC. She goes back over to Syd and hands her a present. "This is from me Joanie helped me pick it out while you took Hannah to see Santa."   
"OK let's see," Syd said as she tore open the package. She opened the box to reveal a sweatshirt that had I Love Providence on it. "Thanks you guys."   
"And there's another surprise for you, it should be here any second," Joanie said. She motioned for Allie to follow her into the kitchen.   
  
"What time did you tell Helen to be here?" Joanie asked Allie when they walked into the kitchen.   
"At noon," Allie said. "That was the earliest she could get here."   
"OK," Joanie said. "Well we'll just have to keep Syd in the dark till she gets here."   
The girls walked back into the living room.   
"Hey I have an idea," Syd said standing up. "Why don't we sing Christmas carols?"   
"We did that and I don't think my ears can suffer through any more," Robbie said glearing at Allie.   
Allie threw a pilliow at Robbie. "Shut up Robbie."   
"You guys please," Syd said holding up a hand. "Just chill."   
"Sorry," Allie said.   
"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year," Joanie sang. "Come on you guys, sing with me."   
Soon everyone was singing Christmas carols.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Syd walked into the living room where Joanie was looking out the window.   
"What are you doing?" Syd asked coming up behind her sister.   
"Nothing," Joanie said not taking her eyes off the window. "She was supposed to be here hours ago."   
"Who?" Syd asked.   
"No one," Joanie said.   
Then the doorbell rang.   
"I got it," Joanie said. She went to the door and swung it open. "Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to be here at noon."   
"Sorry," the person said.   
Syd went into the foyer and couldn't believe who was standing at the door. "Helen?"   
"Hi Syd," Helen said.   
"So you're the one that Izzy hired to run the clinic while I was out?" Syd asked. She gave her friend a hug.   
"Yes," Helen said. "It felt good to see the old place again, you did a great job."   
"And I can't wait to go back to work," Syd said. "Come on in."   
Helen came into the house. "Sure hasn't changed much."   
Syd showed Helen into the living room. "Not really, except for my father getting shot, me having a brain tumor, adopting Allie."   
"Joanie told me about all that," Helen said.   
Then Allie came into the room.   
"Al I'd like you to meet a very good friend and doctor Helen Rynolds," Syd said.   
"Nice to meet you," Allie said shaking hands with Helen.   
"You too," Helen replied. She turned to Syd. "So when do you go back to work?"  
"January 8th, I can't wait," Syd said. She turned to Allie. "Allie why don't you go see if Joanie needs help with Hannah."   
"OK," Allie said and disappeared upstairs.   
"She looks exactly like you," Helen said.   
"I know, I couldn't have adopted a sweeter kid. She's great and really helps out with Hannah," Syd said. She stood up. "So do you want something to drink or anything?"   
"No, thanks," Helen said.   
"So how long are you in town for?" Syd asked sitting back down on the couch.   
"Until you come back to work," Helen said. "Izzy misses you at the clinic."   
"I miss it too," Syd said.   
"Maybe you could come by and just hang out," Helen suggested.   
"I'll do that," Syd said and smiled.   
  
A few days later:   
  
It was December 31st and Syd, Joanie, Hannah, Allie, Robbie, Jim, Tina, Pete and of course Fearless were sitting in the Hansen living room watching NBC waitinf for the ball to drop at time square.   
"So Syd when do you go back to work?" Allie asked.   
"January 8th," Syd said happily. "I go to the doctor day after tomorrow and then again the day before I go back to work. Helen is leaving in a few days so they really need me."   
"Just don't push it too hard," Joanie said. "You don't want to have a relaspe."   
"Thanks for the advice Joanie but I am a doctor," Syd snapped.   
"Sorry, I was just trying to help," Joanie snapped back. She looked over at Hannah who sat in the floor playing with her new Barbie play house. "Miss Hannah are you tired?"   
Hannah shook her head. "No, I want to see the ball drop."   
"Well OK miss smarty pants," Joane said. "Why don't we go get your PJ's on huh?"   
"Ok mommy," Hannah said. She went upstairs.   
"I'm going to go get my PJ's on too Syd," Allie said.   
"OK," Syd said. "Your Christmas ones are by the dryer, I washed them last night."   
"Ok, thanks," Allie said. She went into the laundry room to get her PJ's and then ran upstairs.   
Syd sat back on the couch, waiting to ring in the new year.   
  
"You've done good Syd," Lynda said appearing beside her daughter. She had on a near years hat. "And now you've got to get back out there and cure the world and perhaps make a date with the Coach."   
Syd laughed. "Mom. I can find my own dates thank you."   
  
"Syd, its starting," Allie said shaking Syd awake.   
Syd sat up and looked at the TV screen. Suddenly the ball dropped and everyone cheered.   
"Happy new years!!!!" Syd said.   
"Happy new years," Everyone shouted together.   
  
Chapter 8  
Back to work   
January 8th   
  
"So finally going back to work huh?" Joanie asked when Syd came into the kitchen, dressed for the day like she did every morning before the surgery and the brain tumor.   
"Yes," Syd said happily. "Is Allie ready?"   
"Here I am," Allie said. She put her backpack on the counter. "Oh Syd I have something exciting to tell you. The PHS chorus is going to Chicago for a competion and they need a chaperone'   
"I'd love to chaperone," Syd answered. "We could visit Elizabeth and I could introuduce you to the rest of my friends there."   
"So you'll do it?" Allie asked her eyes shinning.   
"Yes," Syd said. "Are we flying or going by bus?"   
"We're taking a bus," Allie replied as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Bye Joanie, bye Hannah."   
"Bye girls," Joanie said.   
"Bye Allie," Hannah called.   
"Bye," Allie said and walked out the door with Syd. "So we could..."   
Joanie laughed. Allie could be so funny sometimes. She looked over at Hannah w ho had syrup all over her. "Honey can we please wash our hands before we go?"   
Hannah giggled. "Sure Mommy."   
  
In the car:   
"So when is this trip?" Syd asked.   
"We leave next Friday," Allie said. "I need you to sign the form to allow me to go and so that you can chaperone. You know a doctor could come in handy."   
Syd laughed. She pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the school. "Bring the form to the clinic this afternoon and I'll sign it."   
"Awesome!" Allie said as she got out of the car. "Bye."   
"Bye," Syd said and drove away.   
Allie walked into the school and found Ashley standing at her locker.   
"So did you ask her yet?" Ashley asked.   
"Yep," Allie said as she turned the combination on her locker. "Syd said yes."   
"Cool!" Ashley said. "My mom's going to. I can't believe we won first place at the state finals."   
"I know," Allie said as she got out her Spanish book. The girls were talking about the competion that the chorus had won last semester and they'd won first place at the state finals and were now going to nationals, in Chicago. Then the bell rang.   
"I gotta go," Ashley said. "See you at lunch."   
"Bye," Allie called and hurried to her class.   
  
ST. Claires:   
  
Syd walked into the clinic to find Izzy at the front desk.   
"Welcome back Dr. Hansen," Izzy said smiling.   
Syd smiled. "Thanks, it feels good to be back. Have I missed much?"   
"Not really," Izzy replied.   
Syd went back to the office with Izzy following. She opened her locker. "I'm only working half days for a while and I think I may have a trip to Chicago planned. Allie's chorus is going to Chicago for a competion and I said I'd go. She asked me this morning."   
"Are you sure you won't be overdoing it?" Izzy asked her boss.   
"I'll be fine," Syd said. She put on her lab coat and slammed her locker shut. "Let me see those patients."   
  
That afternoon:   
  
Syd was finishing up with a patient when she saw a very familiar face in the waiting area.   
"Josh?" Syd asked walking over to him.   
"Hey," Josh said. "I heard so much about this clinic I just had to see it for myself."   
Syd smiled. "So what are you doing here? Is your knee botherng you?"   
"Nope," Josh said. "I'm good as new, well except for the crutches."   
"You're on crutches already?" Syd asked.   
"Yeah," Josh said. He stood up. "I was hoping we could go out on that date we never got to go on."   
"I'd like that," Syd said. "Would tonight be OK?"   
"Tonight would be perfect," Josh said. "Well I'd better get going and you probably have a million patients to see."   
"See you," Syd said and smiled as she watched him leave.   
"Boyfriend?" Izzy asked coming up behind her.   
"No," Syd said slightly annoyed. "I met him at the hospital, we both had surgery on the same day. We're going on our first date tonight. He orrigionally asked me out a month ago but I'd just gotten out of the hospital and wasn't feeling all that well."   
"So where are you going?" Izzy asked.   
"Can we talk about my personal life later?" Syd whispered. Then Tina walked through the door.   
"Syd," Tina called. She came over to her. "Can I talk to you?"   
"Is everythng OK?" Syd asked, concerned. "Is Pete OK?"   
"Yeah, I just needed to get his medication refelled," Tina said. "And to see how you were doing at your first day back at work."   
"I'm doing OK," Syd said as she wrote out the perscription. She handed it to Tina. "Here you go."   
"Thanks," Tina said. "Well I gotta get back home to Pete."   
"Call me if he gets worse," Syd instructed.   
"I will," Tina said and headed for the door.   
Syd smiled and turned to the admit desk. "OK back to work."   
  
At the high school:   
  
The last bell of the day had just rung and Allie was standing at her locker putting her books away when Ashley came up to her.   
"I can't wait for the chorus trip," Ashley said.   
Allie slammed her locker shut and turned to her friend. "I know me either. I am so glad Syd said yes and my friend Elizabeth has a stepdaughter Rachael who is our age. I haven't met her yet but she sounds cool."   
"Awesome!" Ashley said as the two headed out the front door. "You heard what Mrs. R said in class today, the competion will only last one day and then we're spending two days just hanging out."   
"I know," Allie said as she pushed open the heavy doors. "Well I gotta meet Syd at the clinic so I'll see you later."   
"Bye," Ashley called.   
Allie waved and hurried down the steps. She couldn't wait for Chicago and it was only a week away.   
  
At ST. Claires:   
  
Allie walked in to find Syd at the front desk. She looked up and smiled.   
"How was school?" Syd asked leaning against the counter.   
"It was good," Allie said. "I can't wait for Chicago and we have no school next Monday."   
"Great!" Syd said. "Do you have the form?"   
Allie pulled the form from her backpack and handed it to Syd. "Yep."   
Syd took the form from her and signed it. "Oh guess what???"   
"What?" Allie asked as Syd handed her back the form.   
"Josh and I are going on our first date tonight," Syd said smiling.   
"That's great!" Allie said. "Are you fixing to go home?"   
Syd looked at her watch. "Yes, I need to rest before tonight. Do you have much homework?" Syd walked toward her office, Allie following.   
"No," Allie said sitting down at Syd's desk. "Just to study for a world history and Spanish quiz, nothing major."   
"Good," Syd said as she put on her coat. She grabbed her purse and slammmed her locker shut. "Ok kiddo let's go."   
Allie and Syd walked out of the office and toward the door. They told Izzy bye and headed for the car.   
  
At the house:   
  
Joanie was home early from the barkery with Phil. They were going out tonight to a movie, to see A Walk To Remember.   
"I just hope Syd can babysit tonight," Joanie said as she fixed Hannah a snack.   
Phil was sitting at the table in his chair. "Don't worry about it, maybe your dad can watch her, after all he did just move back upstairs on his own and he did great at rehab the other day."   
Joanie sighed. "Yeah, I guess. He's back to work and everything."   
"See?" Phil said. "Have a little faith."   
Then the door opened and Syd and Allie walked in.   
"Hey!" Joanie said. "How was work and school?"   
"Fine," Syd and Allie said in unison.   
"Syd has something to tell you," Allie said. She looked at Syd.   
"I have a date tonight," Syd said. "With Josh."   
"The knee surgery guy? The one that asked you out at the mall four days after your surgery? That guy?" Joanie asked.   
"That's the one," Syd said putting her stuff on the counter.   
"He's cute," Joanie said. "Good going Syd. Well I guess I'll have to find another babysitter for Hannah."   
"Going somewhere?" Syd asked.   
"We're going to a movie," Phil said.   
"I'll babysit," Allie offered.   
"Great! Thanks Al," Joanie said.   
Then the phone rang and Syd reached for it. "Hello?"  
"Syd its Elizabeth," Elizabeth said. "I called the clinic Izzy said you'd already left. I just wanted to see how your first day back went."   
"It went great," Syd said. "Oh guess what?? Allie's chorus is going to competion in Chicago and I'm going as a chaperone."   
"Great! When are you coming?" Elizabeth asked.   
"Next Friday," Syd replied.   
"Is that Elizabeth?" Allie asked. "Tell her I want to talk to Rachael."  
Syd put a finger to her lips. "Allie wants to meet Rachael."  
"Do they want to talk now? Rachael is home," Elizabeth said.   
"Do you want to talk to her now?" Syd asked covering the phone with her hand.   
"Yeah!!" Allie said excitedly.   
"Here she is," Elizabrth said.   
"Syd?" Rachael asked coming onto the line. "Lizzie says your coming to Chicago/"   
"Yes," Syd answered. "Here's Allie." Syd gave the phone to Allie.  
"Hey!" Allie said taking the phone from Syd. "Long time no talk."   
"Yeah, I've been so busy," Rachael said. "How's Syd?"   
"She's doing OK," Allie said walking into the living room where she could talk to Rachael alone. "She has a date tonight."   
"Wow," Rachael said.   
"Well enough about Syd's life, how about you?" Allie asked.   
"I'm doing good, just trying to stay out of trouble. My dad put me on house arrest, it sucks," Rachael said. "But I know I"ll be off of it soon if I keep my grades up and stuff. My dad thinks I'm on drugs which I'm not."   
"Jeez," Allie said.   
"Yeah, he searched my room, talked to my teachers and everything, its so annoying but we can you do?"   
"Well I'm coming to Chicago with the Providence High School Chorus. We have competion on Saturday and then we can do whatever we want. I can't wait to see Cook County General."   
"Its nothing special," Rachael said. "This one doctor, Kerry Weaver is a real pain. She's so mean, even to me."   
"Gosh," Allie said. "Hey do you have AOL?"   
"Yep," Rachael said. "My screen name is Chicago Freak."   
"Cool! Mine is Crazyskier121," Allie said.   
"Ok, I'll try to be online later," Rachael said. "Listen I have homework so I gotta go."   
"Me too," Allie said. "See ya later."   
"Bye," Rachael said and hung up.   
Allie went back into the kitchen and hung up the phone.   
"What did Rachael have to say?" Syd asked. She was sitting at the bar talking to Phil and Joanie.   
"We exchanged AOL screen names and we're gonna talk later," Allie said. "She had to go though, homework. Speaking of which I have to do some homework too. I'll be in my room."   
"OK," Syd said.   
"Oh Al can you check on Hannah for me? She's alseep in my bed."   
"Sure," Allie said and headed for the stairs.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Syd was in the guesthouse putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Joanie came into the room.   
"He's here," Joanie said smiling. She was dressed in a red and black pants outfit and had her hair up in a bun.   
"Thanks," Syd said. Syd was wearing the dress she'd warn to the ball she'd gone or almost went to with Joe. She grabbed her purse and went into the house. Josh was waiting for her in the living room, talking to Jim and Allie.   
"You look beatuful," Josh said. He was on crutches.   
Syd smiled. "Thanks. Are we ready?"   
"Yes," Josh said. He turned to Jim. "Don't worry I'll have her home at decent hour."   
Jim laughed. "OK, have fun you two."   
Syd kissed Allie on the cheek. "Bye, watch out for Hannah."   
"I will," Allie promised.   
Syd walked out the door with Josh and Jim closed the door. He turned to Phil and Joanie. "Well are you going to stand here all night or go to the movie?"   
Joanie laughed. "Bye dad."   
"Don't worry about Hannah she'll be fine," Allie reassured Joanie.   
"I know," Joanie said. She turned to her boyfriend. "Let's get out of here." Joanie and Phil walked out the front door closing the door behind them.   
  
At Waterfire:   
  
Syd and Josh walked into Waterfire and found hardly no one there.   
"Guess no one likes to come here on a Friday night," Josh joked.   
Then a waiter came over to them. "How many?"   
"Two," Josh replied.   
The waiter nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They sat odwn and the waiter quickly took their order. After he left Josh turned to Syd.   
"Well looks like we finally made it to our first date," Josh said.   
Syd smiled. "Yes, we did."   
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter nine-Getting Ready

Chapter 9 Getting Ready  
At the house:   
  
Allie was in her room on Syd's laptop on AOL. She was talking to Rachael while Hannah played downstairs with Jim.   
  
Instent Message between Allie and Rachael:   
  
Skierlover: So what's up?  
  
Chicagofreak: Nothing much! I'm just haning out since my dad won't let me go anywhere. What about you?   
  
Skierlover: Well Syd and Joanie are both out on dates and I'm babysitting Hannah, she's downstairs with Jim.   
  
Chicagofreak: Cool! I can't wait till you come to Chicago, we can do stuff together after the competion. I can show you my dad's work.   
  
Skierlover: That'd be cool. I can't wait to meet the rest of the crew.   
  
Chicagofreak; Like I said before you don't watnt to meet Kerry Weaver, she's so mean. Abby is nice and so is Dr. Chen and Chuny znd everyone else, now Dr. Ramono is probably meaner than Dr. Weaver.   
  
Skierlover: hehe, I'm sure they're not that bad.   
  
Chicagofreak: Oh believe me they're bad. Hey I gotta go, I wonna watch this movie on Disney, Double Teamed.   
  
Skierlover: Oh I wonna see that, I'm gonna go watch it too. Bye.   
  
Chicagofreak: Bye can't wait to see you.   
  
Allie signed off of AOL and went downstairs. She flipped on the TV and turned to the Disney Channel.   
"What are you watching?" Jim asked from the couch where he was sitting reading a book to Hannah.   
"Double Teamed," Allie replied as the movie started. "About these twins that learn to play basketball."   
"Wow," Jim said.   
"I want to watch too," Hannah said. She got up and went and sat down beside Allie.   
Allie smiled and turned back to the TV.   
  
At Waterfire:   
  
Syd and Josh talked and talked for what seemed like hours.   
"You know its amazing how much we have in common," Josh said. "Even though you're a doctor and I'm a coach."   
Syd smiled. She liked Josh, a lot, he was the first guy that wasn't married or had cancer or anything like that. "So let me get this straight? You went into coaching because your dad forced you into it?"   
Josh laughed. "No, I went into it beacause I had an amazing coach who taught me not to waste life and I want to give back what he gave me."   
"That's very sweet," Syd said.  
"Why did you want to become a doctor?"   
"Because I used to help my dad down in his vet clinic and I wanted to see the smile on the patient's faces. I had a practice in LA but I moved back here after my mother died."   
"You are very brave," Josh said. "I've lived here all my life."   
Syd checked her watch. "I guess we'd better go its past eleven and my Dad doesn't need to stay up that late."   
"Your dad has a curfew?" Josh asked.   
"Well he hasn't been himself since the accident," Syd said standing up.   
Josh nodded and the two walked out the door.   
  
The next day:   
  
Allie came into the guesthouse and jumped on Syd's bed.   
"So how was it?" Allie asked.   
Syd opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Nine thirty, ugh she felt like she could sleep for a month. "Do we have to discuss it now?"  
"Yes," Allie said. "Joanie told me about hers, now its your turn."   
Syd groaned. "OK fine I'm up, happy? I'll be in the house in a sec."   
"Ok," Allie said and ran out of the guesthouse.   
Syd sighed and dragged herself out of bed. She showered, dressed and went into the house to find Joanie, Allie, and Hannah sitting at the bar.   
"Well its about time," Joanie said. "We all wonna hear about your date with Josh."   
Syd poured herself a cup of coffee, smiling as she rememberd the long talk they'd had and the good night kiss they'd shared.   
"Well...." Allie said.   
"He's so sweet and so funny and nice and..." Syd said with a dreamy look on her face. "I think that the possibalities are endless."   
"So the date went well?" Joanie asked.   
"Uh yes," Syd said sitting down at the table. "I didn't want the night to end. I haven't met a guy since Joe and it was so nice to be going out with someone who wasn't obsessed with his work or married or dying."   
"That's great Syd," Allie said. "Well Joanie had a good date too."   
"I've been going out with Phil for like a month, Syd doesn't want to hear about my date," Joanie said. "Its time we focus on her."   
"Oh my gosh guess what Syd!!" Allie said excitedly.   
"What???" Syd asked.   
"While you were out my chorus teacher called and asked me if I wanted to sing a solo in Chicago for the competion."   
"That's great Al," Syd said. "What song are you gonna do?"   
"I'm thinking about doing Only Hope the one that Mandy Moore sings on the sound track for A Walk To Remember," Allie replied as she took a bite of her toast. "I'm gonna talk to Mrs. R on Monday."   
Syd nodded. "Well its Saturday and I don't have to go into work so what do you say we go to the mall or something?"   
"Yeah!!"Allie said excitedly. "I wonna get some new shirts and stuff for Chicago."   
"You're going to need new pants," Syd adviced. "It gets very cold up there this time of year."   
"I can't wait I'm so excited," Allie said. "We're having rehearsals all next week after school and then the bus leaves at six in the morning on Friday. We'll be missing Friday and Monday of school."   
"OK troops let's hit the showers so we can go shopping," Joanie said. She picked up Hannah. "Come on sweetie let's get you dressed."   
  
At the mall:   
  
The girls were in Express letting Allie try on some new outfits. Syd was sitting on a bench waiting for Allie to come out of the dressing room.   
"And the finalist are?" Joanie asked when Allie came out of the dressing room wearing black pants and an orange sweater.   
"I like that one," Syd said.   
"Me too," Allie said. "Let's get it."   
"Why don't you go pay and I'll meet you down at the food court," Syd said. "I really need to eat something."   
"OK," Joanie said. "Wonna take Hannah with you?"   
"No, I want to stay to stay with Allie," Hannah said.   
"OK," Joanie said.   
Syd nodded and walked to the food court. When she arrived she saw a very familiar face sitting at at table alone.   
"Syd!!" Josh called.   
Syd smiled and walked over to him.   
"What are you doing here?" Josh asked.   
"I'm here with Joanie, Allie and Hannah," Syd said. "I had fun last night."   
"Me too," Josh said.  
Syd stared at him for a moment then suddenly her lips met his and they were involved in a passinate kiss. Syd broke away.   
"Sorry," Josh said.   
"Its OK," Syd said. "Its just been a while since I've been kissed like that."   
"Wonna go again?" Josh asked. He kissed Syd on the lips.   
"You know we're not friends anymore," Syd said.   
"So what are we?" Josh asked.   
Syd shrugged. "I don't know."   
"Well maybe its time for us to find out."   
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
